Harry Potter Twist
by NYC Artist
Summary: Harry has a twin who is believed to be the BWL Harry runs away after being ignored by his parents and runs into Wolverine.Logan decides to adopt Harry along with 2 other children Bloom and Eragon.what will happen when the x-men find and 2 others find out?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Charles Howlet by NYC Artist

This story is based on some of my favorite stories by Ravenclaw-Girl 28, Life's Black Sheep, and Syungie.

Summary:In this story Harry Potter has a twin brother named Nathan. Nathan is believed to be the boy who lived while Harry is ignored. Tired of being ignored Harry runs away from home and is found by Logan or Wolverine. Logan decides to take Harry to his home. Harry was there for a month with Logan and his adopted children Eragon, and Bloom. Without his parents coming to take him home because Logan had gone to the police station and reported a missing child because Harry had told Logan that he had run away. Logan decides to adopt Harry, afterwards Logan calls Charles Xiavier and tells him about Harry's adoption and told Charles that Harry's new name was Harry Charles Howlet. Logan also asks Charles to not tell Ororo, Scott, and Jean because he wanted to tell them himself. Logan then asks Charles if he could bring Ororo, Scott, and Jean over for dinner so they could meet Bloom, Eragon, and Harry.

Chapter 1

The x-jet landed in the hidden docking bay that not far from Logan's house. "Why are we here?" Scott Summers or Cyclops asked looking at Charles "Yes that's what storm and I would like to know" Jean Grey said. Charles smiled and then turned around to face them "I'll tell on the way" he said he then exited the jet Storm, Scott , and Jean followed him. After a minute of silence Charles said "Logan invited us to dinner at his house he wants you three to meet three very special people" "Logan?" Scott asked "I thought he didn't have a house" "Actually he does his house is 3 minutes away" "Why would he invite us for dinner?" Storm asked "Because you all are like family to him and he wants to show his thanks for to being so kind to him." Charles said Scott snorted in disbelieve and Jean said "Scott give Logan a chance I mean you saw what he was like when we went to rescue Rogue from Magneto." "Alright" Scott said "Where here" Charles said as he stopped in front of the house he reached up and rang the doorbell in a moment Logan answered the door. "Hello Logan" Charles said as he and the others entered he looked around "Where are the Children? normally the have a race to come and say hello to me." Charles said "whoa,whoa,whoa children?" Scott turned to face Logan who had a smile on his face "Yes Scott children that's what I wanted to tell you 3" Logan said "3?" Storm asked "Yes Charles already knew" Logan said. Scott, Jean, and Storm turned to face Charles "You knew what?" Jean asked "You guys I've adopted 3 children their names are Bloom Elizabeth Howlet, Eragon James Howlet, and Harry Charles Howlet there at school right now by the way Charles" Logan said.

Chapter 2-shocked


	2. Chapter 2

For a minute Scott Jean and Ororo (storm) didn't know what to say. "I know you three are surprised by this" Logan said "Well yes we are" Scott said he then remembered what Logan was like towards Rogue and how he had been shocked at Logan's kindness towards her.

Scott smiled "I'm glad you've adopted these kids Logan" he said Jean and Ororo's head spun around so fast they would have flown off if they didn't have necks. "You are?" Ororo asked in disbelieve Logan and Scott had not started off on good terms and it had only gotten worse when Logan had started hitting on Jean.

"Yes I am" Scott said Jean then read Scotts mind and smiled because Scott was telling the truth. "I'm glad you feel that way Scott" Logan said relief had washed over him because if Scott had said something different he would have kicked out of the house.

"What about you Ororo, Jean, what do you two think about this" Logan asked turning towards them. "We love the fact that you adopted these kids especially when they needed homes" Ororo said Jean nodded in agreement.

"So when or more importantly how did you meet these kids?" Jean asked "Yes I think we would all like to know that" Scott said. Logan smiled "I had hoped that you guys would ask before the kids got home they get uncomfortable when I talk about it especially Harry" "Why don't you guys sit down it really is a long story" Logan said the X-men all sat down on the sofa.

"All right I met Bloom first she's the oldest at 17, her parents had just passed away her father was firefighter and died in a burning building, and her mother passed away in a car accident" "Bloom was sent to the Orphanage and when I came by to adopt Bloom caught my eye I spent a few weeks just sitting down and talking to her, you know I thought that I should get to know her first" Logan said.

" After we got to know each other I asked Bloom if she would be okay with me adopting her and she said no she wouldn't so well I adopted her obviously" Logan said smiling. "Eragon is the second child that I adopted he is also the 2nd oldest at 16, Eragon had come here on a mission for the varden, you guys have heard of the Varden haven't you?" Logan asked the X-men nodded they had met the Varden's leader Nasuada and helped the varden by sending them supplies and had herd of the dragon rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira. "Yes I know he is a dragon rider and I have met Saphira" Logan said "Well Eragon needed my help and after getting to know him he felt like a son to me and I felt like a Father to him so we talked about it with Saphira and Nasuada and I told them about adoption and they said that I could adopt Eragon if he agreed and he did." Logan was smiling and the X-men were shocked they had never ever seen Logan smile before.

"What about Harrison?" Jean asked Logan frowned "Well Harry's story is a lot more complicated" Logan said "Why would it be complicated?" Scott asked a frown on his face "Because Harrison's parents are still alive, he ran away from home and his old name used to be Harrison James Potter" Logan said


	3. Revealations

"WHAT?" Jean and Ororo shouted. They were shocked if Harry's parents were still alive then why did he run away? Jean spun around to look at Charles 'Did you know about this?' she asked telepathically. 'Yes I did' Charles responded. Meanwhile Scott had paled he knew about the Potters from some careless wizards who were talking way to loudly about James Potter the Auror, Lily Potter who was training to be a healer, and their son Nathaniel Potter the Boy-who-lived defeater of a dark lord.

"Scott?" Logan asked snapping his fingers by Scott's ear to snap him out of it. Scott shook his head a couple of times and looked around to find 4 concerned faces looking at him.

"I'm fine just got lost in my own thoughts" Scott said he turned back to Logan. "Logan I've heard about the Potters" he paused and then Logan nodded at him to continue. "James Potter Harry's father is an Auror a dark wizard catcher, Nathaniel Potter is his son and Harry's twin brother as well as the Boy-who-lived the defeater of a dark lord, and lily Potter Harry's mother who is now training to be a Healer.

"Yes but she couldn't heal the pain that she was causing her son!" Logan shouted. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down he then began. " Around 2 months ago Harry was sick and tired of being neglected and ignored for his brother the Famous Nathaniel Potter boy-who-lived, he didn't want to grow up in his brother's shadow and he thought his family didn't want him, so he decided to run away."

"At some point in time he caught a fever and I found him sitting in the sidewalk across the street, he looked ill so I introduced myself to him and felt his forehead, he was burning up." Logan said

"I invited him inside and once he was inside took his temperature it was 102, I called the doctor and described Harry's symptoms to him over the phone, he told me what medicines to give him and to keep Harry indoors."

"How did Eragon and Bloom react?" Ororo asked

"Very well I told them about Harry's situation and he told me that he ran away so I filed a report at the police station and put in the report that if his parents saw or heard about it to come and get him, after around 2 weeks Harry was well enough to walk and run around again. I was already having thoughts of adopting him but I told myself to wait."

"I contacted Charles and told him about Harry and he agreed that if in the a month Harry's parents didn't come and get him to adopt him."

"So that's what ended up happening Harry's Parents didn't come and get him and you decided to adopt him" Jean said

"Yes and Bloom and Eragon agreed with me, Charles I wanted to talk to you about Harry actually" Logan said, "I think Harry may be a mutant" Scott, Jean, and Ororo looked shocked and Charles was smiling "He is Logan he has powers like those of Gambit"


	4. Confusion

Harry Potter Twist-By NYC Artist

"How can Harry have powers like Gambit?" Ororo asked. Jean and Scott were surprised to. Not only was Harry a mutant but a wizard to. Also Gambit's powers were quite amazing he could charge objects with kinetic energy making it so that every time the object hit someone or something then it would explode. They never suspected that there could be another mutant with powers similar to Gambit.

"Wait a second, Charles is Harry blood adopted into Logan's family?" Scott asked. Scott knew that if Harry's powers came from the Potter line then his brother might be a mutant to. If the wizarding world knew about Mutant's it could be good or bad. Mutant's already had some Muggles holding a grudge against them because of their abilities. If Mutant's had people who could use magic and could cause some great damage holding a grudge against them…. He didn't want to think about it.

"No Scott he is not, but if I understand correctly Logan was going to blood adopt Harry, Bloom, and Eragon, he just needed to find the information about how to do it first" Charles Said. He was pleased when He heard that Logan had adopted the kids, that way the kids had a home and Logan could have a family and not have it ripped from him like his past life and memories.

"Wait Blood adopt the kids?" Jean asked she had only ever heard of adoption never blood adoption. 'It must be a way wizards adopt' she thought out of the corner of her eye she saw Charles nod 'Yes' he stated to her telepathically.

"Logan wouldn't Harry, Bloom, and Eragon inherit the x-gene form you then?" Scott asked they had discovered through years of research that children got the x-gene from the father. If Logan blood adopted them that may mean that since without a adoptive mother that the kids may inherit the x-gene almost certainly.

"Maybe yes and then again maybe not, I already talked to the kids and asked them they all know the risks but they want to go through with it anyway," Logan stated. He remembered that day well it had been Charles who had told him about blood adoption. He had been doing as much research as he could on the wizarding world for Logan, trying to find a way that would be completely legal both Muggle and Magical for him to adopt the kids into his bloodline.

"When are you going to do it?" Jean asked she was in awe at the kids bravery they were willing to give up their old lived to be with Logan, apart of his family for good so that no one could take them away and the risk of then inheriting the x-gene was at an all time high.

"Tonight" Logan answered "I wanted to have Charles here since the kids think of him as their uncle".

Just then they heard the front door open and the sound of objects being put on the floor then three voices say in perfect unison "Dad were home!"


	5. Meeting the Kids

Scott, Jean, and Ororo turned and out of the corner of his eye Scott saw Logan smile. "Dad where are you?" one of the kids asked form the sound of his voice he must be Eragon the X-Men thought. "I'm in the kitchen guys and we have visitors" Logan called out, he couldn't wait to see the kids' faces, he had told them about Scott, Jean, and Ororo and they kids had been excited about meeting them ever since.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching and three kids came into the kitchen. One of them was tall about 5'3, he had brown hair and eyes and an athletic build. Eragon the X-Men thought, the girl was about 5'5 with flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Bloom Jean thought and the youngest was Harry who was 4'9 had messy black hair and startling green eyes.

All three of them took in the X-Men Who are they? They thought and subconsciously Eragon and Bloom moved to stand in front of Harry to protect him if things came to fighting. No one was going to hurt their little brother! Ever! Logan saw this and smiled, even though the kids weren't true siblings yet they protected each other as though they were. Eragon and Bloom looked at their father and noticed that he wasn't tensed and his fists weren't clenched, those were what gave the kids warnings if there was someone, an enemy in the house.

It's alright kid's a voice in their heads said. All three of them relaxed and Harry pushed his siblings apart and saw Charles. The young boys face broke into a huge smile and he said "Uncle Charles!" and ran to Charles and hugged him. Eragon and Bloom relaxed and walked up to their honorary uncle and hugged him. "We didn't know you were coming." Bloom stated and Charles smiled "Your father wanted me to be here for the blood adoption." "Who are your friends?" Harry asked looking at the X-Men with genuine curiosity.

Charles and Logan both smiled Uh-Oh Bloom and Eragon thought they both planned this. They both looked at the X-men and saw that they all had slight athletic builds and they air around them said they could fight if they had to. They also noticed the man's glasses red. Then Eragon remembered Cyclops has ruby quartz glasses. "Cyclops, Jean Grey, and storm" he said and the X-Men looked at him in shock.

"What gave us away?" Jean asked him Eragon smiled "I remembered dad saying that Cyclops had Ruby quartz glasses to help him control his beam." "You're really the X-Men?" Harry asked and Ororo looked down at him and nodded the young boys face lit up with a huge smile "Cool!" and she laughed.

The other two X-Men saw this and smiled they liked these kids and with these kids they could tell they were going to have their hands full. With these kids being Logan's they knew that Logan himself was a handful, but with these kids, three of them who had been taught all of Logan's tricks.

Oh Boy


End file.
